Listen to your heart
by Kk6
Summary: Un anhelo deshecho y quebrantado y un ser humano dispuesto a decirle adios a sus deseos..hasta que se cuestiona asi mismo y descubre que su corazon le pide lo contrario...songficAoshiMisao


LISTEN TO YOUR HEART

Un día mas…Un anhelo perdido…Una migaja de esperanza devorada por el tiempo y la desesperación . ¿lagrimas? Ya no mas .. se había cansado de aquel sabor dulce y amargo a la vez , salado y glorioso. ¿Dudas? Ninguna … estaba totalmente segura de su decisión .Esa noche dejaría a un lado a su corazón , lo congelaría sin esperanzas de escucharlo latir de amor de nuevo.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

( Se que hay algo en la mueca de tu sonrisa

me doy cuenta por la mirada que habita en tus ojos)

Estaba harta , desesperada, el amor la consumía .era un secreto a voces , pero que ganaba con aquello.. indiferencias, estupidas ceremonias de te cuya única conversación giraba en torno al silencio… miradas frías de desdén al notarla en la habitación …. ¿Que quería aquel hombre?..soledad .. era lo único que a ella se lo ocurría. Cada vez que era educadamente echada de su presencia , cada vez que amablemente se disculpaba para a apartarse de ella …

You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

(Has construido un amor..que comienza a derrumbarse

tu pedacito de cielo , comienza a verse muy oscuro)

Ya no lo aguantaba mas … ¡¡ Aoshi ¡! Gritaba su corazón… Ella ya no era una niña, amaba y sentía como toda una mujer. Necesitaba ser feliz , y si eso significaba olvidarse de todo amor en su ser… que así fuera….

Saliendo de su habitación , se interno en la espesa lluvia inundaba el patio del hogar, derramando , junto con el clima ,las ultimas lagrimas de la temporada. Se perdió entre la lluvia y su ropa húmeda, su cuerpo se congelaba…-que mas da- pensó, imaginándose que su cuerpo era la imagen de su corazón…

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
(Escucha a tu corazón

Cuando éste pida tu atención)

Vagó por la noche , con incertidumbre sobre el futuro… ideando maneras de olvidarse de aquel hombre de hielo que había derretido su alma y corazón…

Nunca culpó a aquel ser hermoso … esa era su naturaleza .arisca y tierna a la vez , dispuesto a dar todo por aquellos que el amaba … pero con ella…todo era diferente.. ¿Qué acaso no la queria? …

-No te he pedido nada!- grito desesperada sin darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.-solo necesito tu calor- termino en un sollozo , cayendo al suelo totalmente vencida.

Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
(escucha a tu Corazon

¿que mas puedes hacer?

Si no sabes a donde vas o por que lo haces)

-¿Y tu que tienes que decir? – le preguntó a su corazón en silencio. De respuesta escucho los latidos acelerados de un corazón tibio. Durante un momento , su corazón y la lluvia alrededor del cuerpo femenino danzaron a un mismo ritmo, pidiendo ambos una ultima oportunidad… una ultima llovizna, una ultima lagrima , una ultima esperanza…

But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

(entonces escucha a tu Corazón

justo antes de que decidas decirle adiós)

Sonrió aliviada y convencida de que era incorregible, y aunque lo deseara con toda su alma aquel hombre nunca notaria su presencia o su falta.

Se dijo, que no tenia sentido darle a aquel pequeño niño de ojos fríos protección cuando el quería salir corriendo…

-¿ No crees que hemos sufrido demasiado? – se pregunto de nuevo…la respuesta que su pecho dio no la sorprendió

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

(algunas veces te preguntas si esta batalla vale la pena

todos los momentos hermosos que quedaron atrapados en la marea feroz)

Su corazón latió fuerte y certero, decidido en su palabra, en su decisión de seguir fiel y leal a Aoshi Shinomori .

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró en un campo ,rodeada de la vegetación mal cuidada y el pasto gigantesco .De pronto, dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre su piel y creyó que se debía al entumecimiento que sentía en todo su cuerpo

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

(se han escapado y nada es lo que parece

te invade la sensación de vivir en un sueño)

-No sabia que habías cambiado tanto…antes tus paseos eran de día- Escucho una voz grave tras de si y se volvió sorprendida de verlo ahí. Fue entonces cuando noto lo empapado que se encontraba y que había sacrificado su única sombrilla para cobijarla a ella . Lo miro con los ojos muertos , a pesar de que su corazón latía apresuradamente 'es una señal..debes darle otra oportunidad!' gritaba su corazón rebosante de gozo

-Creo que ni tu ni yo necesitaremos esto- dijo frío Aoshi mientras aventaba la sombrilla al suelo -¿me dejarías acompañarte?-

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.

(escucha a tu Corazon

cuando éste pida tu atención

escucha a tu corazon

¿Qué mas puedes hacer?)

Misao siguió sollozando en silencio al igual que las nubes. Aunque ahora Aoshi estaba sentado a su lado.

-Nunca dejara de llover si no dejas de llorar…- dijo con la vista fija en un punto inexistente

Ella se volvió perpleja y lo miro, su corazón estaba feliz y contento latiendo mil veces mas de lo debido  
-Se perfectamente lo que te agobia…y, me siento culpable-

-¿Cómo puedes entender mi dolor si ni siquiera me conoces?-dijo herida Misao…'¿Qué estas haciendo?' pregunto alarmado su corazón, que ,de pronto, se sintió oprimido por la miseria

I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

(no se a donde te diriges

tampoco se por que

pero escucha a tu corazón

justo antes de que decidas decirle adios)

Aoshi la miro por primera vez y sintió el pesar de las lagrimas que derramaba su pequeña niña.

discúlpame…- murmuro mientras tocaba la tersa mejilla de Misao, ella lo miro a los ojos y abrió su boca para hablar , pero sofoco sus palabras al ver que Aoshi continuaba.. –sé perfectamente que estas asi por mi culpa…se que ya no eres una niña y que sientes como mujer…se que de nuevo..yo soy la causa de las lagrimas que inundan tu bello rostro…-

Ella se sintió morir , no se lo esperaba , sin embargo , escucharlo se sentía maravilloso , pero no sintió dicha alguna

And there are voices  
That want to be heard.

(Hay muchas voces ,

que claman por ser atendidas)

-así como tu .. haz sido causa de las mías…no lo merezco mi niña… pero me arriesgare a pedirte algo…¿Me das otra oportunidad?-

El corazón de la mujer latió con fuerza respondiendo en silencio que si , pero su cabeza discutía con su pecho y no se lograba equilibrio alguno.

-sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti Aoshi… pero parece no importarte- dijo Misao mientras bajaba su rostro para que su dueño no la viera llorar de nuevo.

So much to mention  
But you can't find the words.  
(hay tanto de que hablar

Pero no encuentran las palabras)

-no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo Misao…sabes que siento lo mismo por ti .-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso , ella se levanto como resorte dolida con aquel hombre

-¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso!... no tienes idea de lo que sufro por ti todos los días…-

Aoshi se levanto y la tomo por los hombros…

-¡¿Crees que yo no sufro, ¿crees que no noto cuando sales llorando de la habitación,¿crees que no lucho contra mis deseos de besarte?-

sin decir nada mas ambos amantes e abrazaron e hicieron una promesa en silencio.

The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

(la escencia magica

la belleza que se sentia

cuando el amor era mucho mas salvaje que el viento)

-solo un poco mas de tiempo…te necesito…-murmuro Aoshi en el oido femenino que se estremeció al escucharlo.

'Has esperado tanto Misao…que tanto daño puede hacernos una temporada mas'. El corazón de la señorita había emitido su voto, entonces ella decidió ignorar los gritos de su cabeza para atender los de su corazón , mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a aquel hombre .

**  
**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do

(escucha a tu Corazón ,

cuando éste pide tu atención

escucha a tu corazón

¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?)

El se sintió aliviado al ver la sonrisa que tanto le agradaba y le dio el abrazo mas fuerte que pudo generar .

Al separarse ella seguía sonriendo y sin borrar la mueca , se acerco y uno sus labios con los de el. Aoshi no rechazo el gesto y lo profundizo , se separaron lentamente y el emitió una gran sonrisa, que , sin duda , quedo grabada en la memoria de ambos .

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

(no se adonde te diriges

tampoco se por que

pero escucha a tu Corazon

justo antes de que decidas decirle adios)

Al alejarse separados pero juntos bajo la mima sombrilla ella iba feliz con la determinación de esperar un poco de tiempo a que el apuesto hombre a su lado la volviera a besar y pudieran ambos al fin gritar su amor. El, por su parte , miro al sol que salía en el horizonte mientras la lluvia no dejaba de caer, seguro de que ese seria un gran dia…

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

(no se adonde te diriges

tampoco se por que

pero escucha a tu Corazon

justo antes de que decidas decirle adios)

---------------------------OWARI----------------------------

Muchisimas gracias a todo ser humano que haya llegado hasta esta parte del fic , en verdad me enorgullece que me den un poquito de su tiempo para poner su imaginación aquí.

Este songfic fue escrito con un corazón deshecho que se negaba a abandonar sus deseos , creo que refleje aquí demasiado bien la situación que vivo en este momento y me da mucho gusto y animo y fuerza el saber que me puedo expresar por este medio i mejor aun que hay personas que al leerlo se identifican conmigo..en verdad , muchas gracias ¡!

**  
**


End file.
